In a wireless communication system, the link capacity decreases significantly due to various noises, a fading effect, an Inter-Symbol Interference (ISI), and the like. Therefore, technologies have been developed to overcome the noises, fading, and ISI and to implement a high speed digital communication system with high data processing capability and reliability, such as a next generation mobile communication, digital broadcasting, mobile Internet services, and the like. Recently, many researches have been conducted on the error-correcting code as a method of compensating for distortion of information so as to improve communication reliability.
The Cyclic Redundancy Check (CRC) code is added to the data of the transport block for use in error detection at the recipient, and the polar code is an error correction code developed by Arikan in 2009 and proved to be able to achieve the channel capacity of binary-input memoryless symmetric channel theoretically.
Although the polar code is the code operating independently without concatenation with the CRC code, it is possible to obtain large error rate performance gain by concatenating the polar code with the CRC code as compared to its independent use when using the Successive Cancellation List (SCL) decoder for decoding the polar code. According to the research conducted so far, by encoding with the CRC code and the polar code concatenation and decoding with the SCL decoder, it is possible to obtain the best performance close to the performance of turbo Low Density Parity Check (LDPC) code.
Therefore, a need exists for a method for improving error rate performance by applying a CRC code efficiently when a short CRC code length causes error floor phenomenon in an encoder implemented by concatenating a CRC-α coder and a polar coder.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.